Kahnah&Yami's Earlier Years
by Cassandra Pegasus
Summary: Very mild compared to my other fics but I think most will like it.I hope I caputured Joey's personaity correctly.Anyways, This is all about one of Kahnah and Yami's adventures as kids.
1. A Pirate's Life For Me!

(This is a little different of a storyline than my other fics so it might have some age differnces and stuff like that.For instance:Kahnah's brother in my main fic's name is Niko while in this fic it's Jono.It's only a branch off of my main fic.Oh and I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh!.On to another one of my wierd fics that makes you wonder what kind of medication I'm on!)  
  
:::It was a beautiful morning as little Kahnah Intu ran out of her house, mother calling after her:::  
  
Kahnah's Mother:"Stay out of mischief , dear!"  
  
Kahnah:"Don't worry Mama! I will!"  
  
Kahnah's Mother:"And tell your brother to be careful! I dont want him getting hurt!"  
  
Kahnah:"Yes Mama!"  
  
:::At this time she was 6 years old and was going to meet her friend Jono and some of his friends.She ran and ran as fast as possible to somwhere near the Nile where they where to meet.:::  
  
Kahnah:"Jono! I'm here!"  
  
:::Jono smiled and ran over to her.He was 5 1/2 years old at the time.:::   
  
Jono:"Hurry Kahnah! We're going to set off soon! My freinds should be here soon. Yuri might take longer but I'm glad you got here early.Did mom let you off of a chore or somthing?"  
  
Kahnah:"Nope.I did them faster than usual.Who's Yuri?"  
  
Jono:"You'll see now come help me make the ship!"   
  
:::They ran off to a large raft that they had all made in shifts.Kahnah held the last plank down while Jono attatched it.:::  
  
Jono:"Now we need a...a...whats that called?"  
  
'Yuri':"A mast?"  
  
:::A cloaked boy ran up to them.He looked to be about 6-7.He was comlpetely concealed by the white cloak.:::  
  
Jono:"Hey Yuri!"  
  
Kahnah:"Hello."  
  
'Yuri':"Jono, this is your sister right?"  
  
Jono:"Yes.Go on."  
  
:::Jono nudged Kahnah forward, towards 'Yuri'.Kahnah smiled.:::  
  
Kahnah:"Hi! My name's Kahnah!"  
  
Yuri:"Thats a pretty name.Lets finish this thing so we can go!"   
  
Jono:"Where is Seto?"  
  
Yuri:"He's trying to get away from his mom.  
  
Jono (laughing):"Then yes we'd better.It'll be a while before he shows up."  
  
Seto:"Hey Jono! Shut your mouth! I'm here!"  
  
:::Seto ran up with a slight skid,making sand fly at Jono:::  
  
Jono:"Watch it Seto!! Ergh..."  
  
Seto:(as he looks at Kahnah and approaches her):"Well well, your sis is much better looking than you, Jono.I cant belive you two are related."  
  
:::Jono ran at Seto as Seto stepped closer to Kahnah:::  
  
Jono:"Get away from Kahnah!"  
  
:::Jono, who was two years younger than Seto was no match.Seto knocked him off easily but Kahnah stormed up to Seto.:::  
  
Kahnah (anime big headed yelling at Seto):"Leave Jono alone you big bully!"  
  
:::Set fell back to the sand and backed away:::  
  
Seto:"Fistey little thing arent you?!"  
  
:::Yuri was silent till Kahnah stepped in:::  
  
Yuri:"All of you, cool it and Seto, how old are you?!"  
  
Seto:"Seven..."  
  
Yuri:"How old is Jono and Kahnah?"  
  
Seto:"Umm...I dont know..."  
  
Yuri:"Kahnah is 6 and Jono is 5 now leave them alone."  
  
Seto:"Somday...I'll show everyone who you are and you will pay for this..."  
  
Yuri:"Go ahead and try!"  
  
:::As they finished with the raft, silence ensued till they where completely finished:::  
  
Jono:"Yay! We can go now!"  
  
Kahnah:"Yipee!"  
  
Yuri:"Yahoo!"  
  
Seto:"Grmph..."  
  
:::They set off, all on the raft.It was not crowded since it was quite big and boat shaped.to make the beginning smoother they made up a song.:::  
  
Kahnah:"Yo ho wherever we go a pirate's life is free!Yo ho wherever we go pirates is what we'll be!"  
  
Yuri:"We search for adventure!"  
  
Jono:"Find every treasure!"  
  
Seto:"Diggin it up's for me! Yah!"  
  
Kahnah:"Yo ho wherever we go a pirate's life is free!Yo ho wherever we go pirates is what we'll be!"  
  
Seto:"We work and work until it's fixed!"  
  
Jono:"Will it be lunch time next?!"  
  
Yuri:"Hah! Yo ho wherever we go pirates is what we'll be!"  
  
Kahnah:"He we are, off we go sailing the 70 seas!"  
  
Yuri:"But since we're surrounded by miles of sand we sail on the land as we please!"  
  
Jono:"Yo ho wherever we go a pirate's life is free!"  
  
Seto:"Yo ho wherever we go pirates is what we'll be!  
  
:::They all burst out laughing at this.Seto only chuckled and tried to act serious:::  
  
Seto:"So...uh...who's captain?"  
  
Jono:"I wanna be captain!"  
  
Yuri:"Nooooo! Me!"  
  
Seto:"Me!"  
  
Jono:"Me!"  
  
Yuri:"Me!"  
  
::Kahnah rolled her eyes as the boys fought.She yelled out as she steered and opened the sail, making them go quite fast:::  
  
Kahnah:"I'll solve this here and now! I'm captain!"  
  
Seto:"But Kahnah...you're a girl!"  
  
Jono & Yuri:"So?!"  
  
Seto:"Soooo girls cant be captains!"  
  
Yuri:"I say they can!"  
  
Jono:"What he said!"  
  
Seto:"B-but--!"  
  
Yuri:"Its decided, Kahnah is captain."  
  
Seto:"No no no! I wanna be captain!"  
  
:::Jono smirked:::  
  
Jono:"Poow baby Setow."  
  
Seto:"It's bad luck to have a girl and her doof brother on a ship!"  
  
Jono:"Hey! I'm telling!"  
  
Kahnah:"Quiet, all of you! Especially Seto!"  
  
Seto:"You dont tell me what to do!"  
  
:::Yuri looked at Seto, catching his eyes.Yuri's eyes went white and where glowing for a second.Seto almost jumped out of his skin:::  
  
Seto:"Shutting up..."  
  
:::Later on they where in the middle of the desert and had stopped for a while to rest.Seto and Jono had gone off to look at snakes and lizards while Kahnah and Yuri sat at the mast post, keeping an eye on the raft.All of the sudden Kahnah looked like she was about to scream:::  
  
Kahnah:"Y-yuri..."  
  
:::Yuri looke at her like she was insane:::  
  
Yuri:"Whats wrong?"  
  
Kahnah:"Th-theres a-a b-bug...o-on my leg!"  
  
Yuri:"Yeah but whats wrong?"  
  
Kahnah:"The bug is wrong!!!!!"  
  
Yuri:"You're afraid of a dragonfly?"  
  
Kahnah:"Y-yes...as a matter of fact..."  
  
:::Yuri batted it away.Kahnah sighed in relife::  
  
Kahnah:"Thanks...I couldnt move.."  
  
Yuri:"Those little things dont bite, you know."  
  
Kahnah:"I know but they're still creepy.."  
  
:::Yuri smiled though it was unseen from his cloak.Kahnah looked to him:::  
  
Kahnah:"You've been in the cloak all day...why is that?"  
  
Yuri:"I have my reasons...you'll find out soon enough..."  
  
Kahnah:"???"  
  
:::Yuri laughs:::  
  
Yuri:"All I will tell you is that Yuri is not my real name."  
  
Kahnah:"I thought so."  
  
Seto with a smirk:"You two dont makin' out yet?"  
  
Yuri:"Shut it Seto."  
  
Jono:"Both of you, away from my sis!"  
  
:::Seto and Jono had walked back to the raft:::  
  
Yuri *laugh*:"Oh come on, Jono! Dont be that way."  
  
Jono:"I know you two are after Kahnah.."  
  
Seto:"I AM NOT!"  
  
:::All exept for Seto laugh:::  
  
(The end of this chapter of another one of my fics that make a mockery of the YuGiOh show.(Though I'm a huge fan!!) R&R please!) 


	2. Name Game

Hey all! I'm incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long but I've had a bit of a....problem. Anyways, to answer confusion from my reviewers *huggles reviewers!*:  
  
Jono: Jounonouchi Katsuya (Joey Wheeler)  
  
Yuri: Eh...cant tell you yet.  
  
Yugi: Does not exist yet!  
  
Setto: Er....Seto..(yeah...uhu like you couldn't figure that out?)  
  
Kahnah: My charrie! Charrie pic is here (but this is when she is older. She has black hair too but this is the closest thing I could find.): http://animevisions.net/Pictures/girls/015.jpg  
  
thought will be displayed like:// thought//  
  
Thank you again reviewers and readers! On to the fic! Dum dadda dum!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:::Later on, just as the golden sun began to set over the flowing dunes, our troop headed home. Kahnah and Jono walked towards their home:::  
  
Jono: "Aw man, mom's gonna be furious..."  
  
Kahnah: "Since when do you care?"  
  
Jono: "Since I dont want to be grounded."  
  
Kahnah (laugh): "Who is Yuri...really?"  
  
:::Jono stopped walking and turned to Kahnah:::  
  
Jono:" What do you mean?"  
  
Kahnah: "Well...he told me that Yuri wasn't his real name...."  
  
Jono: "He wasn't lying."  
  
Kahnah (jumps up and down, demandingly): "I know you know his name, now tell me!"  
  
:::Jono sighed and shook his head, blonde bangs falling in his face:::  
  
Jono: "I can't , sis."  
  
Kahnah: "Why not?"  
  
Jono: "Well, you see... oh never mind. Why do you want to know anyway?"  
  
Kahnah: "I...er..."  
  
Jono (grin): "Hehehe! You've got a bit of a crush?"  
  
Kahnah (blushes red as a beet): "No..."  
  
Jono: "I may be younger than you but I wasn't born yesterday! Kahnah has a boyfriend!   
  
Kahnah (turning another shade of red): "Stop that...I just met him and momma said we're too young." //Phew....that was close... wait... close to what..?!//  
  
:::Jono and Kahnah then continued on their way, Kahnah still thinking about what she had thought and Jono trying to keep from telling Kahnah:::  
  
Jono:// Yuri would kill me if I told her...but....//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:::Meanwhile, Setto was getting scolded for being out so late and "Yuri" was trying to sneak into the palace without getting caught.His steps where silent as the stars that hung in the sky above him.Just as he was about to climb into the prince's chambers through the balcony window, a blue, old hand stopped him. The man that this hand belonged to was Simon Muran (the High Mage at the moment and one of the pharaoh's most trusted advisors. As seen in Forrbidden Memories!).The small yet surprisingly strong man, held "Yuri" back.His white cloak and turban ruffled slightly in the cool breeze as this happened. His right hand held "Yuri" firm while the other clenched a staff. It was small and woden all exept for a golden ball at the top:::  
  
Simon (irritated yet cooly): "And where, do you belive yourself to be going?"   
  
"Yuri": ".....To my room....to sleep...." // Busted....//  
  
Simon: "If you want to get there any time soon, I would suggest explaining. You've worried your parents quite a bit." //Why does he do this?//  
  
"Yuri": "And you would be too if you had to stay here all day without your friends!"  
  
Simon: "I do."  
  
:::Yuri paused before he spoke:::  
  
"Yuri": //I hate it when he's right...// "Fine. I was out having a little fun."  
  
Simon: "And?"  
  
"Yuri": "I wont do it again.."  
  
Simon (laughs hard): "That is a damnable lie!"  
  
"Yuri" (with a smirk): "Yes.I know."  
  
:::Simon looked into Yuri's eyes and saw somthing that he hadn't before:::  
  
Simon (grinnning): "You met a girl, didn't you?"  
  
"Yuri": //How in Ra does he do that?!// "......no comment...."  
  
Simon: "And I have now come to the conclusion that you like her, do you not?"  
  
"Yuri": //Ugh, will he stop doing that?!// "Fine...yes I do."  
  
Simon: "And who was this girl?" //Please oh please let her be royalty of some sort...//  
  
"Yuri": "Her name is Kahnah. She is my friend Jono's sister."  
  
Simon (his face fell): //Do not let it be...// "My Prince...Do not get too attached. You know as well as I do that it can't be anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sry it's short and soooo LATE!! I've had TONS of stuff to do!! 


End file.
